Last Goodbye
by DieZeitVergeht
Summary: All she got was a text message late the previous night telling her to be in the auditorium at the end of the school day. And even though Brittany is dating Sam, Santana will always do whatever her ex-girlfriend asks; just like she always has.


**Title**: Last Goodbye  
**Pairing**: Brittana  
**Rating**: T (for language)

Here's a quick distraction from me studying for finals and writing 3 papers! Hope you like it?

Disclaimer: song used in story is Kesha's _Last Goodbye_.

\\

Santana has no clue what she is doing here. It's the beginning of her summer break. Her last final was yesterday morning. She was able to get home by early evening that same day.

And now she's back at McKinley, once again. All she got was a text message late the previous night telling her to be in the auditorium at the end of the school day. And even though Brittany is dating Sam, Santana will always do whatever her ex-girlfriend asks; just like she always has.

She almost walks out again when she sees Sam sitting in the enormous room. She still hates that he swept Brittany off her feet by way of a path of cheerios on the dirty ass floor of a high school; like what the fuck? She can't take the way the boy is here too.

She can almost imagine the fucking huge love-struck smile that is undoubtedly adorning his facial features. Santana almost pukes from the thought.

But, Santana doesn't leave. Brittany asked her to be here, so it has to be important.

A buzz from her purse alerts Santana and she pulls out her phone to see a new text message from Brittany.

_Britt (2:41): When u get here, sit next to Sam. And please don't kill him…_

She sighs and debates leaving again. Her feet move forward as her mind pulls her back out of the auditorium. The figurative look of sadness and unhappiness upon Brittany's is the only reason Santana sits to the left of Sam.

Sam turns to greet Santana, but she holds her hand up, effectively silencing him before he can get a word out of his huge lips. "You don't get to say anything to me."

From the day Santana found out from a mocking Quinn about Brittany dating Sam, she refused to acknowledge his existence. When the old New Directions met up for a reunion dinner at Breadsticks over winter break, Santana practically sprinted out of her favorite restaurant upon seeing Brittany cuddled into Sam's side. Her only saving grace was bitching the whole night with Mercedes.

The two sit in silence for what felt like forever. Not even a minute has passed though.

"I don't understand why you hate me, Santana." The kid is brave, Santana will admit.

"You don't…you couldn't possibly figure out _one_ reason for me to hate you? One too many stripping gigs leave you thoughtless, Trouty?"

"_You_ broke up with _her_!"

"Yeah, I did. And it's only the biggest mistake of my life." Santana sighs again before looking down to her lap.

"You had the chance to get her back! She thought for sure that you would have confessed your love for her during Grease. Do you know how upset she was after that night?" Sam doesn't even let his words sink in before he's speaking again. "No. Of course you don't. You weren't the one holding her as she cried into your shoulder."

Santana's head shoots up before she responds with, "Do you think I don't hate myself every day I go without her? Do you understand how hard this has been on me?!"

"You had it easy, Santana," Sam scoffs. "I repeat. You fucking broke up with her. All you had to do was make it work and she would have never fell in love with me and forget about you," he spits out. Santana braces her hands on the arm rests flanking her and starts to stand up. She gives up. Sam wins. Right now, all she wants to do is find the nearest bathroom to cry.

The lights of the auditorium dim and Santana falls back into her seat as the curtains part and a light melody begins to reverberate in the room. Santana immediately knows the song. The spotlight shines upon Brittany as she begins to sing.

_I remember the night,  
We first met,  
We were so young,  
I can't forget,  
How you kissed my face,  
(Woah, oh-oh-oh),  
And you took me home.  
(Woah, oh-oh-oh)._

I remember the life,  
Years ago,  
The air mattress,  
On the floor.  
That was before,  
(Woah, oh-oh-oh),  
Life took control.

Oh, how we lost our minds,  
When we fell in love that night,  
I never thought that I,  
Would ever leave your side.

Oh, how we lost our minds,  
When we fell in love that night,  
Promise me you won't cry,  
This is our last goodbye.

Santana sits with tears in her eyes the entire time Brittany is on stage. She got the band to strip down the song so it's just her and two guitars, played by Jake and that new kid Ryder on high black stools in the middle of the stage. Her eyes are closed and all Santana can see is the beauty radiating off the girl she never should have let go.

Santana has _always_ loved hearing Brittany sing. Sure, her voice isn't the strongest and wavers a little on hard passages, but in Santana's mind it's perfect. So hearing Brittany sing right now brings back so many memories and now she's really wishing she left when she had the chance.

The boys bring in their backup vocals and Brittany's voice soars in the all but empty auditorium.

It blows Santana away.

Santana sort of blocks the rest of the song out of her mind as she sits and watches the emotion Brittany is putting into this song.

She knows the song…she listened to it many times on repeat when she got the news about Brittany and Sam.

It's kind of ironic now that Brittany is singing it to her and Sam…

Jake and Ryder whistle their part and Santana watches a silent tear streak down Brittany's perfect skin. She automatically wants to run up on the stage to wipe it away. Her voice is shaking more than normal when she comes back into her part and Santana just wants to hug her pain away. But she can't. It's not her job anymore.

Santana twists her head to the right to sneak a look at Sam. She doesn't know whether or not she should be happy that his face is stoic; void of emotion.

Before she knows it, the song is over and Jake and Ryder are leaving the stage, leaving Brittany up there alone. Santana almost sprints onto the stage. However, she chooses to stand and walk away, not being able to control her spiraling emotions.

"Santana, wait!" Brittany's voice rings out. "You need to hear this. Please. Sit down again." Her voice got softer and Santana can't help but comply.

Sam's face is still void of emotion.

"Sam," Brittany says, "I love you. So much…" she cuts herself and Santana watches another tear fall.

His voice is soft, but both girls hear it, "but?"

"B-But I love Santana too. I've always loved Santana and I probably always will," she states. "You've been like the best boyfriend ever, but I can't continue leading you on like this. Sammy, you've made me smile and cheered me up when San made me super sad, but every time I see her my heart does this little dance. It's like when Tubbs is waiting for his food! He loves dancing just like I do. I should probably put him into a dance class. Maybe he could lose weight doing that…" she trailed off.

Santana can't wipe the silly grin off her face. She wants to feel bad for Sam. But she just can't.

"But _she_ broke up with you, Britt. What has she done to deserve your love again? I was there for you! You told me you loved me…"

"I do love you, Sam. But I think deep deep down I've always known that I could only love you with everything in my body that isn't my heart. I promised Santana my heart the day she told me she was in love with me."

"But I love you too, Britt! I won't break up with you because some other girl checks me out!" Sam is standing now. His hands are clenched at his side. Santana briefly feels like she should be scared, but she can't process anything besides the fact that Brittany is choosing her.

"I can only love you with like my foot, Sam. You don't deserve that. My heart has always been taken. I thought I could learn to live with the pain that still aches there when I think of how beautiful Santana is. I thought you could help me, but I can't. I love you, Sam, but I never told you I was in love with you."

Sam doesn't reply. He just storms out of the auditorium.

Santana doesn't register anything until Brittany is standing in front of her and cupping her cheeks. "Hi," she whispers.

"Hey, B," Santana murmurs back.

"Don't hurt me again, San," Brittany chastises before pulling Santana up so she can kiss her again. God, Santana forgot how much she missed the feeling of Brittany's lips on hers.

"What did I do to deserve you, Britt-Britt?" Santana repeats Sam's earlier question. "I don't deserve you."

"You probably don't and I may be stupidly choosing you-"

"Don't say that. You aren't stupid," Santana interrupts.

Brittany smiles before pecking Santana's lips. "I know that," she agrees. "I wasn't planning on choosing you before I stepped into the auditorium. I heard you and Sam bicketing-"

"Bickering," Santana murmurs against Brittany's lips.

"Yeah that. You stopped fighting him. And that's when I knew. You were in as much pain as me. I hate seeing you hurt as much and maybe even more than when Tubbs once got his foot stuck in the door." Santana smiles again at another Lord Tubbington reference and presses her lips harder to Brittany's. Brittany pulls away after a moment and whispers, "I love you, Santana. I'll always love you."

"I've never stopped loving you, Britt. I made a mistake breaking up with you. It took you dating Trouty to realize I've never wanted anybody _but_ you. But I never fought for you because I wanted you to be happy and if he did that, then I would've let you marry him if you wanted."

"I don't want to marry anyone but you."

Santana chuckles. "We'll plan that later, B. Right now I just want to take you out on a date again. I want to hold your hand again." Santana lifts one of her hands to her face, where Brittany still has both of her hands desperately grasping Santana's face. She pulls a pale hand into hers and laces their fingers before pulling Brittany's hand to her mouth to place a delicate kiss to the back. "I want to love you again and I'll never let you go. I'll never let distance stop us from being apart."

"I love you, 'Tana"

Santana hums in happiness before she's frantically kissing Brittany again.

\\

A/N: Well…not sure where that came from, but I'm supposed to be writing a German paper right now. So I'll leave you with this rough drabble of sorts. Leave your thoughts? Oh, and I have a rough outline of A Promise is a Promise for whomever is reading that! I'll try to start writing it again after my finals are over on Friday! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
